Fairy tales
by beatress
Summary: Drabbles/One-shots of Multiple pairings with request prompts. #002 Gruvia; Prompt- Assurance; Summary- Because his futile attempts couldn't assure her entirely [Click on the little arrow to go to the current drabble]
1. Chapter 1

**After a long break, here I am posting again. This is a drabble/one-shot series, mainly request prompts/ themes I took from a few people on tumblr. Let me present the story to you and then you can read the rules if you ever have a request… :D**

* * *

**NaLu #001**

* * *

**Prompt: Haircut**

* * *

**Summary: The notice read "Beware, It's Natsu's Saloon".**

* * *

"Oh come on, Luce, Don't be shy," he said, dragging her and forcing her to sit in the chair.

"Somehow, I don't think it is a good idea, Natsu," she replied.

"This is the best idea ever that you had. This way I won't destroy as much as you always complain. It is just a barber's request we have to fulfil. I mean, it won't be that bad. I'm expert at this" He reinforced his thoughts with the grin he flashed at her in the mirror.

"_But why does it seem more dangerous than letting you destroy the whole town?" _She shrugged. It was her fault, solely. She was the one who had been nagging him about destroying towns or kingdom because of going overboard in the battle. She has been the one who urged him to take a simpler mission so she could relax once in a while. She was the one who accidentally accepted to help him with this job. Now she is the one who doesn't want him to do- what?

"Don't you think Cancer can do it better?" she shot a final pebble. He looked at her disapprovingly. With a stern face, he asked.

"Do you not trust me, Luce?" His face feigned hurt and Lucy couldn't talk back.

"It's not like that. Fine!" She shrugged her shoulders, giving up to his whim, "You can cut my hair. But remember only trim it. I still want it long even after you're done with your job"

"I knew you trusted me! It won't take long"

She shut her eyes tight as she felt his fingers go through her hair. She couldn't understand why Natsu was so insistent on her being his first customer. Their job was to take care of the saloon until the owner came back. Natsu insisted that he would try and help the client by making some money by the time he came back. So, he took the role of the barber (against Lucy's pleading to let Cancer do the job). He even went to the extent of putting a board "Temporary service: Natsu's Saloon".

"Hey Natsu, Why did you want me to be your first customer?..." she asked, a slight blush forming on her face. Whether it was due to embarrassment or something else, she couldn't figure out.

Natsu replied with a 'Hmmm' as he concentrate on his job. Her hair felt so soft that the scissor didn't go the way he wanted. He was getting scared of any undesirable results his efforts may produce (including Lucy's Erza mode being turned on). "Because…"

"Yes?"

"Because if I fail, you will not feel bad. We're friends, right?" He smiled, performing his chore.

He took a strand of her hair and put the scissors close to it when Lucy had to jerk her head around to look at him.

"What?!"

"Oh no!" he screamed. The hair strand he was holding got cut in half, that too, diagonally.

"Natsu, is something wrong?" She raised a brow in suspicion.

"No, it's nothing. Lucy you should turn while I'm cutting your hair. Turn forward and close your eyes… Don't open them until I'm finished." He forcefully closed her eyes, not letting her know what happened, their conversation drifting off the topic.

Natsu tried to level the rest of the hair but it would slip away. He tried and tried till he was tired. He saw Lucy was losing patience. He had to be quick or he'd be long gone before reaching the guild.

"Natsu is it over?" She asked. For the first time, Natsu felt Lucy was impatient.

"Five minutes more" he answered.

Not knowing what to do, he did the only thing he knew which was the fastest and the most reliable one for him.

Two minutes later, Lucy smelled a burnt smell.

"Natsu something is burning…. W-Wait a minute?!"

Ah oh! Poor Natsu… Only Lucy knows what happened to him…

But what we all know is that Lucy was left with her hair cut (here, burnt) to half and the board outside the Saloon read "Temporary Service: Beware, it's Natsu's Saloon".

* * *

**I do hope you all like it. Leave a review and let me know what you think about this drabble. I do feel bad for Lucy though… XD **

**Now, let me present the rules for this: **

**I'm mainly doing this because I'm bored of the block and will write whenever I have some free time. **

**This whole series is going to be a series of one-shots and drabbles of multiple pairings. You have to give me prompts or themes that you would want to see me write. In brief, it will be a request fanfic**_._

_The rules are simple:_

_You have to select a pairing from the list below. (I only write for my ships __ ) The pairings I ship are: _

_NaLu, Gruvia, Jerza, GaLe/Gajevy, StingYu/StingxYukino, Edo NaLu, Edo Gruvia, RoWen/RomeoxWendy, HappyxCharle, CobraxKinana, Miraxus/LaxusxMira. _

_You have to give me a prompt/theme (a word or something you want the story to be written about) along with the pairing you want me to write about, for example: NaLu, Prompt: Birthday. _

**Let us keep this rated for everyone to read. **

_**I can deny anything which is not comfortable for me to write or I don't want to write. **_

_I'll reply to you when I'm done with writing the story. The link to my tumblr is on my profile. You can go there and request me in my ask. _

_**Note that these are only suggestions and I am not obliged to write on every theme I receive. **_

_That's pretty much it, I guess. Let me know if you have something for me to write. _


	2. Gruvia - Assurance

**A request from someone on tumblr ages ago. But inspiration Struck me only today. **

**It is an after math of what might happen if Juvia saw Gray like this (like in Chapter 411) *spoiler alert***

* * *

**Pairing: Gruvia**

**Prompt: Assurance**

* * *

**Summary: Because his futile attempts couldn't assure her entirely**

* * *

"G-G-Gray-sama…" she was beyond shocked to see him in that condition. What happened to Gray? Was he even alive? Did she lose him? Already? She didn't even ask him for his forgiveness.

"Oi, Juvia!" Why was he calling her name that way? What happened? Was something wrong? Was something on her face?

Why was he rushing to her? Shouldn't it be the other way round? What in the world is happening to him? Has he gone crazy? He was acting weird. Where has her Gray-sama gone to?

He was pulling her to him. She could feel the breath of this foreigner on her shoulders. He was running his hands through her hair.

"Tch," he muttered. Even though it seemed annoyed but it felt very different.

"I'm fine" he said, stroking her hair so gently. It wasn't until then that she realised- She was crying. That too was not because she felt her tears but because she felt his shirt dripping with some salty water which she was sure definitely didn't belong to him.

Her Gray-sama was not a cry baby. He was strong, much stronger than any one could ever imagine. She was an idiot for worrying like that. She tried to rub off her tears, reassuring herself that it was indeed her Gray-sama and not anyone else. But his hold only got tighter.

"Shhh… I'm alright, perfectly fine" he said. Those were the last words before she felt the weight shift onto herself.

"I'm perfectly…" he murmured, "fine" falling onto her.

"G-Gray-sama…"

* * *

**Leave a review and let me know what you think of it**


End file.
